Pokemon: Stay Longer Charizard
by Mase the Lone Urban Fox
Summary: Alternate ending in 'Spell of the Unknown' were Charizard stays with Ash a little longer before returning to Charizific Valley. Rated M because of a Metallica song.


**A/N: Extra scene I came up with after the ending of 'The spell of the unknown' Ash is thinking of asking Charizard to hang a bit with him before returning to Charizific Valley. I don't own anything, this should be a 3 chapter max story.  
**

The sunflowers continued dancing as the wind continued to blow across the field where Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Lisa stood in front of Ash's Charizard.

Ash really wanted Charizard to stay a little longer and hang out with his second best friend before watching him returning to Charizific Valley. And that's what he would ask.

"You know Charizard," Ash began and stepped closer to his dragon Pokemon who looked at him with full attention.

"You don't have to leave right away, you can stay for a while longer if you want," Ash said with a smile.

Charizard could read his trainer like a book, and saw that '_he_ wanted him to stay for a while longer', so he opened his mouth and blew his flamethrower and scotched Ash to show how flattered he was.

Then the fire-type Pokemon smiled at his burned trainer and walked over to pick Ash up by the shoulders and gave him a bear hug.

Charizard the lowered his head onto his trainer's and exhaled through his hair.

Ash began feeling like tick being popped as Charizard's muscled arms began hurting all the bones in his upper body and preventing his lungs from inhaling air.

"Too..tight...Chari...zard," Ash whispered loudly as he was beginning to choke in his fire-type Pokemon's strong grip.

Charizard immediately weakened his grip and held onto his trainer for another ten seconds before letting out a soft comforting grunt before letting Ash go.

"I missed you too Charizard, you and Pikachu are like my brothers," the black haired trainer said with a smile of truth as he looked left and back straight at 2 of his original 6 Pokemon.

"Pika...Chu" Pikachu replied with a smile of gratitude and jumped up on Ash's shoulder.

Suddenly, Charizard turned around and spread his wings before looking back to Ash with an invite look.

The trainer got the message and climbed on his fire-Pokemon's back and wrapped his arms around Charizard's neck.

"Now just a minute, you can't just abandon us in the middle of a sunflower field," Misty protested as she gave Ash an angry look.

"We'll be back in a bit, unless you want to complain to Charizard," Ash replied in a smug tone.

Charizard then turned his head back and breathed out smoke through his nose.

"Nevermind, we'll be here," Misty nervously said in fear of getting torched.

Charizard gave the orange haired girl a 'that's what I thought look' and turned his head back to the front.

The fire dragon then began running and took off like a plane and began to gain altitude and climbed up 1,000 ft.

Ash kept on hand around Charizard's neck and as his other held onto his hat, and Pikachu was still safely on his shoulder.

Charizard began flying in different path from swinging left and right as well as going zig-zag and in waves.

Ash laughed at the thrill of the air rushing across his body and was savoring the comfort of his Charizard with him again, even if it was only a day before he'd have the return to Charizific Valley.

Fuel/Metallica

_Gimme fuel, gimme fire_  
_ Gimme that which I desire_  
_ Ooh_

_Turn on, I see red_  
_ Adrenaline crash and crack my head_  
_ Nitro junkie, paint me dead_  
_ And I see red_

_A hundred plus through black and whites, ha, ha_  
_ War horse, warhead_  
_ Fuck 'em man, white knuckle tight_  
_ Through black and white_

_Ooh, and I burn_  
_ Fuel is pumping engines_  
_ Burnin' hard, loose and clean_

_And I burn_  
_ Turning my direction_  
_ Quench my thirst with gasoline_

_So gimme fuel, gimme fire_  
_ Gimme that which I desire, hey_  
_ Yeah_

_Hey, turn on beyond the bone_  
_ Swallow future, spit out hope_  
_ Burn your face upon that chrome_  
_ Yeah_

_Take the corner, going to crash_  
_ Headlights, head on, headlines_  
_ Another junkie lives too fast_  
_ Yeah, lives way too fast, fast, fast, woh_

_Ooh, and I burn_  
_ Fuel is pumping engines_  
_ Burnin' hard, loose and clean_

_Ooh, and I burn_  
_ Churning my direction_  
_ Quench my thirst with gasoline_

_So gimme fuel, gimme fire_  
_ Gimme that which I desire_

_Ooh, yeah, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_ Hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_ Hey, hey_  
_ Feel it burning_  
_ Burn my fuckin' pain_

_Ooh, I burn_  
_ Fuel is pumping engines_  
_ Burnin' hard, loose and clean_

_Then I burn_  
_ Turning my direction_  
_ Quench my thirst with gasoline_

_Gimme fuel, gimme fire_  
_ Gimme that which I desire, yeah_

_That burn, yea_


End file.
